


The Bewitching Becket

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, Magical Accidents, Magical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Raleigh's a witch. No, seriously. When the town he settles in starts leaving gifts at his doorstep he doesn't quite know what to do.AKA Raleigh is hot af and has no clue





	1. Some Semblance of Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaweedredandbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/gifts), [steampunkepsilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/gifts), [windsweptfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Visual Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/918063) by [windsweptfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading 'Hercules Hansen is Ridiculously Attractive (and Equally Oblivious) series by the amazing windsweptfic and this decided to, uh, write itself. Raleigh isn't quite as oblivious but he's still very much not understanding what people see in him. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> This updates every Tuesday and/or Friday!

* * *

Raleigh'd like to tell the general populace that his being a witch does absolutely zero for his dating game. The media portrayed them as sexy, suave people that knew _exactly_ what they were doing. For most witches, that was the case; Raleigh's not even close. It's so far out of Raleigh's league that it's a joke, frankly, even without the side-eyes and mocking wolf-whistles.

* * *

**-Issaquah, Washington; 2016-**

Moving's hard even with magic. Raleigh's still nasty, covered in sweat and sharing a pizza with his sister like most people do. The only difference? There's two staffs with corresponding crystals leaning on the doorjam of his new cottage.

"You sure about moving so close to a ley line, Rals?" Jazmine asked Raleigh as he chewed on his slice. 

"Mmm-hmm." Raleigh swallowed his bite and smiled at her. "'Sides, it's a new start." 

"Alright," Jazzy shrugged as she casually floated the empty box into his new garbage can, folding it up and settling it deep into the trash bag. "but you promise not to hide again." 

"I'll... think about it." He skirted the issue as he helped his sister up off the floor. 

Jazzy sighed as she shook her head. "Be yourself, big bro, not who the world thinks you need to be." 

"Sure, kiddo." Raleigh paused as he quietly assured, "I'll let you know if he wakes up, 'kay?" 

Jazmine cupped his face and stroked a thumb along his cheek. Raleigh leaned into the contact and they stood there for a few moments, magic pressed to magic before they parted. She waved at the end of his gate, closing it and tapping his mail box.

* * *

Raleigh walked down his pathway, inhaling the misty morning air. The plants in the uncut grass rose up to greet him with petals unfurling in the soft light. When he reached his mailbox, he rolled his eyes at Jazzy's addition. 

Becket Cottage

 _ **'One-stop shop for poultices, potions, readings and spells.'**_

When he opened it with a careless flick of his fingers, there was a note tucked into his mail-box. 

_'Are you available this coming Tuesday?_

_Sincerely,_

_Postmaster Gottlieb'_

Raleigh hummed and dug in his pocket around his good-luck bag, his hard candies wrapped in wax paper and several miscellaneous pieces of untapped crystal before he triumphantly removed his battered quill made of a mute swan's leading primary. 

He tapped the quill against the mailbox and ink started flowing. Raleigh wrote in quick, precise strokes to respond on the back of the note. 

**'I'm available on Tuesday at 10am at the Cottage. Is that okay?**

**Regards, '**

Raleigh frowned as he thought about his many titles. Ranger meant he was a qualified magical combatant, Elemental was for his work with plants, Wixen was for general use of a standard witch/wizard/warlock along with a few others and the last one he held... Well, no one _wanted_ to be a Keeper of the Truth. It came to you whether you wanted it or not and didn't leave until you died. 

His mind ticked over them and he made a noise of understanding. Apothocary would do for now. 

**'Apothocary Lapierre-Becket'**

Raleigh tapped the quill against the mailbox again and it stopped bubbling ink after a few moments, staining Raleigh's fingertips in blue. He tucked the quill away, folded the note up into an origami bird and told it solemnly, "Deliver to Postmaster Gottlieb, please." 

It nuzzled into his hand and fluttered off with a crinkle of paper. 

"That's not a sight you normally see. You must be the new neighbor," Raleigh heard a deep voice to his right and he spun on one heel to see the owner of the voice. "Stacker Pentecost, local carpenter. I occassionally go by Mr. Pentecost or Sensei. You are?" 

"Ah, Apothocary Raleigh Lapierre-Becket. I usually go by Raleigh." He shook Mr. Pentecost's hand and a protection spell banner snapped into view. "Umm, you've got..." 

"Oh that! Tamsin's charm, I think," Mr. Pentecost pulled a glowing set of dog tags out of his shirt. "She's not here but she visits. She's a Ranger, though she'll do little enchantments and charms if you ask." 

"Do you mind if I touch it? Briefly, just so your Ranger doesn't think I'm attacking." Raleigh inquired. 

"Of course." Stacker let Raleigh hold the tags long enough so that he could weave a quick bit of non-aggressive magic into it to notify his fellow Ranger. He allowed the charm to slip from his fingers. "What I know of witches stems from Tamsin but do you mind me asking if you're roving or permanent?" 

"Permanent. I do better with a place to call my own," He murmured. "This town didn't mention it had a roving Ranger." 

"Tamsin visits every other year or so and even then, only a few weeks at a time. She's not keen on staying." Mr. Pentecost clarified. "It'll do Issaquah some good to have someone here for regular things." 

He waved as his neighbor continued down the sidewalk, getting one in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. New Starts and Pretty Neighbors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> _ I saw Moana and I'm ecstatic?!? Everything I heard and more. :) _

* * *

Raleigh aired out the cottage the next morning and burned white sage, lavender and dried gladiolus to cleanse the place fully. Yancy's magic, though his body never moved, thrummed throughout the two-story cottage and cleared all manner of teeny magical beasties but left the brownie in the kitchen alone. 

It only pointed to where the brownie was before Yancy's magic swept the pests out. 

"Do you prefer your milk with honey or whiskey, little Fae?" Raleigh asked as the enchanted brushes cleaned and washed while towels chased to dry and polish the surfaces. 

**Honey. You going to kick Meeps out?**

"Now why would I do that?" He questioned with a raised brow. "Brownies belong in houses and in kitchens." 

**I Fae.**

"So?" 

**Wixen no like brownies here.**

"I'm from Europe. Maman always told me to ask what a Fae wants rather than removing them before I even talk to them." He countered softly as Yancy's magic and the house seemed at peace, now more welcoming than it had been. "So? Can you stay for milk and honey?" 

**Just you?**

"No. My blood brother is here too. He's... sick. If I can trust you to keep the house clean, maybe you can meet him." The back of Raleigh's head thunked against the opposite cabinet. 

Meeps peered out and the earthen tone of the brownie's skin made him crack a faint smile. **you different.**

"Yeah?" Raleigh glanced over as he lazily levitated the bowl of warmed milk and the bottle of honey in his pantry into the brownie's reach. 

**honest.**

"Heh. Humans lie." 

**I know. You lie less though.** Meeps answered while squeezing the honey bottle over the milk until it farted. 

**_-PPPPPHHHHHHBBBBBBT!-_ **

Raleigh laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners in a way they hadn't in five long years.

* * *

He started to settle in, magical knick-knacks and dried herbs being hung on the kitchen's open rafters. He hummed softly as Meeps sat on the counter and began doing some spells of her own. He flicked up protection cantrips and planned for a full Warding of Issaquah during the next lunar phase. If he was going to be the town's permanent Wixen, he needed to protect it from bigger magical threats that might show up eventually.

Lost in his Grimoire, passed down from generation after generation of Lapierre's, Raleigh almost didn't hear his gate chime go off. He scooped the heavy volume off of the table and held it in one hand as he opened the door, quill tucked absent-mindedly behind his ear. 

Meeps gave him a short curtsey and popped out of view, two sigils telling Raleigh that she was out checking on other things before they faded into dust motes. 

"May I help... you?" Raleigh blinked at the sight of someone with their hand half-raised and a basket in hand. 

"You're the new neighbor, yeah?" The ginger hair and broad shoulders had Raleigh sighing almost inaudibly. The way the grey henley stretched and creaked over well-tended muscles along with the way the jeans fit perfectly had him squeaking a bit on his introduction. 

"Yes! Ah, Apothocary Raleigh Lapierre-Becket at your service." He held out his hand and the person shook it. "You c'n call me Raleigh." 

"Chuck Hansen. Don't like bein' called Mr. Hansen 'cause that's my old man. We run th' city hall with one of th' Weis around the corner." Chuck offered up the basket sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "This is fer you."

Raleigh closed his Grimoire carefully, tucked it under his arm and accepted the basket with a nod of acknowledgement. "Would you like to come inside?" 

Chuck scuffed his boot on Raleigh's welcome mat and cleared his throat. "I'm not gonna mess with anything, am I?" 

"Mess with... Oh! No, I've already done my protective measures." He found himself reassuring the man. His fingers absently ran along the collar of his blue cableknit sweater and fiddled with his plaid flannel pants. "They'll only rebuff you when you have harmful intentions towards anyone in the house." 

"Huh." Chuck followed Raleigh, toeing off his boots when he hit the mud-room. "That okay?" 

"My floor's just been cleaned so it _is_ appreciated," Raleigh tossed over his shoulder in the narrow hallway before the open kitchen plan. "Here we are. Tea, coffee? Muscle relaxant?" 

"Muscle relaxant? Why?" Chuck's wrinkled his nose at the last question and the tightness across his shoulders disappeared. 

"You looked like you were afraid to touch anything." Raleigh teased gently as he sent his Grimoire off to the kitchen bookshelf with a wave of his hand. He peeled the cellophane off of the basket and danced in place a little. "This is very thoughtful of you." 

He unpacked the basket on the counter, laying the seeds off to the side as he pulled out dried flowers in jars, water from the bay, twig bundles and bits of the local fauna and flora. The best part were the hand-made wax candles in a variety of colors that took up the entire left side of the basket. 

"Ye like it?" Chuck asked as he leaned on the counter. 

"This will allow me to connect to the land around me. I really like the candles though. It's so hard to find a decent set that hasn't been crafted by another witch. They're blank templates and I can use them for several things thanks to the colors." He allowed as he directed the basket to tuck itself into a corner of the counter. 

"I, umm, I made 'em." Chuck admitted quietly as two cups floated down, one with tea and the other with coffee. "Do I pick one of those?" 

"You did?" Raleigh's tiny smile widened into a grin. "Yes, one or the other. I'll drink from the one you don't care for." 

"Right." Chuck picked the coffee cup and Raleigh flicked his fingers for the half-gallon of milk and his sugar bowl happily clinked across the marble counter with a fan-fare noise. "You have enchanted stuff?" 

"Sugar was part of an old family set. Most of it was lost or broken so Sugar's the only one left with any enchantment. Tell it to stop and mean it because it's an ornery piece of crockery." Raleigh suggested as he took a sip of his oolong tea. 

"Stop." Sugar made a dejected noise so Raleigh took pity and set down his cup too. 

"Just one scoop, please. I know you like to be doing your job." Raleigh ordered and Sugar saluted with the spoon. 

After a single scoop, Sugar clinked back across the counter to settle back amongst the rest of the dishes. He took another drink and hummed as he glanced at the dark green candle. The scent of pine burst to life when he lit it with a flare of magic. 

"That was kinda cool and also a little terrifying." Chuck muttered as he continued to look around Raleigh's kitchen. 

"I'm sorry-" 

"Can all witches do that?" Chuck asked as he looked from the candle to Raleigh and back. There wasn't any fear in the hazel gaze, only curiosity and something Raleigh couldn't place. 

"Uh, yeah. It's a bit cheesy to do but it's a good party trick." Raleigh answered. "Do all of your candles have corresponding scents?" 

"I guess? Pink's either morning glory or rose, blue's sea salt... That sorta thing. I do custom orders sometimes." Chuck responded with a self-depreciating shrug. 

"I'll be sure to get an order in then," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Rootwalk in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I update two times a week~ 
> 
> Feedback would be lovely! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Pulling his second favorite sweater over his head, Raleigh mentally catalogued the contents of his fridge. He snagged his hip bag and slung it over his outfit as he walked down the stairs. 

"Meeps?" 

**Yes?**

"Are we running low on milk?" 

**I has been careful but I need to eat.** Meeps held up the nearly empty container. 

"That's fine. Okay, I've gotta swing by the store then. If any mail gets delivered, could you let me know when I get back or tell it to the left-most door on the second story?" Raleigh requested as his staff slapped against his palm and his cloak settled over his shoulders. He put his arms through the openings on the sides of the volumous green cloak and tugged the material up a little to free his arms. 

**I tell the door.** She commented with a tilt of her head at the window. **You need hat. Is wet.**

Raleigh looked at the weather and rolled his eyes. "Oh _great_. I'm gonna go into town in full witch gear. That'll make me _popular._.." 

**that not truth. What is it?** the brownie questioned. 

"Sarcasm, Meeps. It's where I tell a half-truth that I believe." He explained as he dug around for his wide-brimmed hat. Putting it on took half a moment before he frowned at his reflection in the mirror. What a way to be stereotypical...

**oh. You have iron transport?**

"No, I've got a motorcycle but it's a bad idea in the rain. Hmm... Is there a dryad here?" Raleigh asked her, the solution for his transport depending on her answer. 

**Better question is where are they not? Vain beings... You has two in your yard.** Meeps scoffed as she pointed to the oak and ash trees. **Be careful.**

He pulled on his boots as he snapped the laces tied and tucked away from the rain pouring outside. 

"I will Meeps," Raleigh picked up the edge of his cloak like a dress and hurried outside. "Oak 'n ash, forgive me for being so brash, but may I speak with you, not as one but as two?" He recited breathlessly in the nippy rain. 

_""You may, Elemental,""_ The oak tree creaked and a gnarled dryad stepped from the tree. 

Ash followed, the form sleeker but still with whorls of bark clinging to them. _""What is it?""_

"I require your aid, the lost art, to rootwalk in parade, there and back here at the start," He's careful to keep rhyming his words. Dryads are notorious for lashing out at anyone who doesn't follow their rules and this was one Raleigh stuck with at all times. 

_""Respect you have given, little magic user. I will rootwalk you to your destination.""_ The ash dryad finally spoke and the oak returned to its resting state. 

"My thanks are many, to town we go, if in need of help I will off any, for this I owe." Raleigh breathlessly thanked the ash dryad as they stepped out of the tree, extraordinarily tall and sturdy, holding out a hand for Raleigh to scramble up on. 

_""Since you owe me a favor, I would like mulch along my roots and my branches need trimming in the spring. I would also like for you to get rid of those mice nibbling on me! Is this a price you can manage? I would offer my services permanently should you do so.""_ The ash dryad rumbled as their stride ate up the mileage. 

"This I may do, gladly so, for you, that you may take me where I need to go." He hummed as the dryad cradled him close and the strides sounded like war drums along the grass. 

_""You are kind, little magic user. May I have your name and please, dispense with formalities.""_

"Elemental Raleigh Lapierre-Becket." Raleigh answered. 

_""We've heard of you. Our grove siblings speak highly of your deeds.""_ The dryad spoke as they slowed. _""The rain has stopped. Would you like a higher seat?""_

"Yes, I-Eek!" Raleigh held onto his staff through sheer stubbornness as the dryad plopped him on their shoulder. "A warning would've been nice." He wheezed out as his hand gripped the rough wood of a neck branch. 

_""My apologies, Elemental. I forget humans are still breakable.""_

"I guess you could say that..." Raleigh muttered. 

_""I can go no further,""_ the ash dryad paused at the edge of the town proper and helped Raleigh down, his boots touching the road softly. _""I will await you here.""_

"Too much iron—I understand. Thank you." He commented as he straightened his cloak out and tweaked his hat to sit the right way. 

When Raleigh looked up, he was the focus of attention. He took a fortifying breath and waited for the reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	4. Water in the Forge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update for my lovely readers. Let me know if you get my references! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

"It's eitha go big or go home with you, eh, Apothocary?" Raleigh turned to the sound of Chuck's voice, still holding onto his hat as he spotted wet ginger hair. 

"You got caught in the rain. Can I dry you off?" He asked as he dropped his hand and waited for Chuck to duck under the wide brim.

"I'll make you a deal," Chuck offered, "if you dry me off, I get ta introduce you to our local mechanic. She's got a problem that I think you can fix." 

"So what'm I getting out of this?" Raleigh questioned as he twisted his fingers and wrist clockwise to remove the water clinging to Chuck and flicking it onto the sidewalk. 

"You're getti-Whoa." Chuck's hair was sticking up a bit but as dry as Raleigh could manage without stripping the natural oils. Chuck pulled his clothes away from his body and grinned when they didn't stick the way they had not five seconds ago. "This a 'party trick' too?" 

"Uhh, not really. It's a bit more complicated and it's at a level that most don't bother going." He admitted easily. 

"What d'you mean by that?" Chuck pressed as he lead the way, ignoring the stares Raleigh garnered and outright barked a laugh at some of the shocked expressions. 

"It's a Ranger qualifier." He snorted out after a particularly funny reaction to his hat. 

"...Mind explain' it to me then? Tams isn't exactly th' most forthcoming with magical stuff." Chuck asked as they stood at the crosswalk. 

"It's a matter of control. You have to pull surface moisture because if you go any deeper, you're tapping _into_ the person instead of what's _on_ them. It's like threading a magical needle... If the needle were a person and touching them means dehydrating them if you don't do it right." Raleigh managed as he hopped over a puddle like a little kid. 

"Ouch. Who was the unlucky sod who volunteered for your try?" 

Raleigh almost stumbled but caught himself as he quietly said, "My brother." 

"You don't live alone in that old place, right?" Hazel eyes looked him over in concern as they ducked into a shop that smelled like motor oil and—oddly enough—a bit like flowers. Lotus, if Raleigh was guessing right. 

"Does having a live-in brownie count?" 

"What the fuck is a brownie?" Chuck blurted and Raleigh laughed. 

"Technically she's a house Fae. I can't pronounce the Irish if it killed me so Meeps is a brownie. She cleans the house, stays out of the way and she gets warm milk and lots of honey in return." He explained as he drew a detection sigil in the air and pushed some force into it, causing it to light up. "Shh." 

Chuck eyed the glowing sigil warily as Raleigh gathered magic on his dominant hand in preparation for a fight if there was one. 

**§You brought an interloper, little swordsmith?§** The hushed hiss was all Raleigh needed to kick the door off of it's hinges, twist his hands into a yin-yang symbol and separated the dragon-ryū, he noted briefly-and the human in the equation. 

He called up a barrier and motioned that the two humans get under it as he held the struggling ryū back. 

"Honorable ryū, may I ask what brings you to my town?" He questioned in a clipped tone. 

**§Your town? Issaquah has no permanent Wixen.§** the dragon sneered. 

"I don't like repeating myself. Answer me, ryū, or you'll find your water source erased!" Raleigh snarled back, tightening his grip until the shimering scales started bending on the water-bound creature. "It is well within my power to remove your name." 

**§You wouldn't dare,§** the ryū stopped struggling at that, pupils dilated in fear. 

"Seeing as I set my perimeter over the ley-line and marked it with my magic, which you then promptly _ignored_ , I not only have the _power_ to do so but **_every right under magical law_**." Raleigh gave the dragon a wicked smirk as he slowly twisted his hold. 

"Stop, please." He looked over at Chuck and the grease-covered woman. "I spoke with him as a child. He was trying to convince me to go to his palace beneath the water but I have some protection." Again Tamsin's magic flared and caught against both Raleigh and the dragon but paused after it poked at Raleigh. "It seems you are no threat. You are?" 

"Ranger Becket," Raleigh answered with a sloppy salute of his free hand. "Recently moved into the cottage outside of town as a permanent witch." 

"In that case, I am Mori and I think you can help me with my _mizuchi_ problem." She stood by Raleigh's side and watched the dragon with a keen gaze. 

"That is my job as resident witch. Question is, what you do you want me to do? I can get rid of him, bind him to you, bind him to me or just create an additional protection against this particular ryū." Raleigh rattled off absently. 

Ms. Mori hummed thoughtfully as she glanced around the shop. "I don't want to take away his freedom. I don't mind the occassional visit." 

**§May I suggest a compromise with the little swordsmith? Ranger, would you mind?§**

"Alright. I'm gonna let you off the wall and we can talk properly." Raleigh bargained. He lowered the ryū carefully and smoothed out the damage he'd caused. "My apologies, honorable ryū. I am... somewhat quick-tempered." 

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck I just saw?!" Chuck yelped as he snapped out of his blank expression. 

"Uhhhh..." Raleigh shrugged awkwardly and muttered, "Territory misunderstanding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. If I Tell the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of the last day of finals and I love you all so much that I'm stealing time to post a whole day early and skipping the Tuesday update because I was monsterously busy. 
> 
> If you're ever confused about something, please ask questions. I'll answer if they aren't plot spoilers. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Raleigh explained to Chuck that though it seemed bad, the ryū and Raleigh were actually arguing about the town and their magical claims over it. 

The ryū left after a long talk, gravely promising Ms. Mori that he wouldn't press her for company but would let her know if he planned to visit in advance. 

"Do all Rangers protect humans?" Ms. Mori asked after the dragon left the premises and the border around Issaquah. Chuck, leaning on the counter, perked up as she spoke. 

"I wish I could say yes." He admitted honestly. "Rangers get corrupted, they get attracted to things they have no business touching... But most can be depended on. Ranger Tamsin and myself are among them." 

"Why did you not ask for my name?" She interrogated point blank. 

"I never ask. It's considered rude in several species and with some—Well, something has your full Name that you consider yours... You can be trapped, tricked into servitude or killed." Raleigh gravely informed both of them. "I have many titles but very few I treasure that way." 

"So when I volunteered mine?" 

"You didn't offer all of it. Chuck has, I'm sure, a middle name. They were created so that magical creatures couldn't have your full name and therefore control of you. I won't use either of your Names but if you want me to swear it, I will." Raleigh volunteered before he fished his phone out of his pocket as it went off. "Hey, Meeps." 

**""The door has requested chocolate.""**

"Of course it would," he chuckled softly. "Thank you, Meeps. I'll be home soon." 

**""Thank you, Apothocary.""**

"Mm-hmm, bye." 

**""Bye.""**

He looked up to see Mori and Chuck look away. "That was my brownie. Chocolate has been added to my grocery list." 

"Oh. Why?" 

"What is a brownie?" 

The questions, said simultaneously, had Raleigh smiling. "Okay, so, Ms. Mori first..."

* * *

Raleigh looked up at the sign, the bold, blocky Cyrillic in deep red already make his day better than it had been. The smaller English underneath pronounced the store as the Kaidonovsky Grocery and Bar. He stepped through the thick wooden doors and his senses were immediately opened by the hint of a familiar drink. 

«Zdravstvuyte!*» The enthusastic greeting was aimed at Raleigh, the taller blond grinning widely. "Come in, come in. It's not good to be out in that weather..." 

«Spasibo za teplyy priyem,*» Raleigh replied easily before switching languages. "You wouldn't happen to have any kvass on hand?" 

"Ah! Your Russian is very good. Let me check in the back," here the man poked his head into the back and yelled, "Sasha, do we have any kvass left from this morning?" Raleigh shifted all of his weight to his left leg as he waited for the answer. "It's being heated up. You are a wizard, yes?" 

"Word gets around fast," he teased but nodded yes to the question. "Did you need help with anything?" 

"Just curious, is all." The man admitted frankly. "I'm Aleksis and I run the store with my wife." 

"Apothocary Raleigh Becket. I, umm, moved into the cottage in the 'burbs not too long ago." He offered as he accepted the mug of kvass from Sasha, looking around the homey store. "Thank you. Is this a converted home?" 

"It is," Sasha answered easily as she leaned on the sturdy wooden counter. "We live upstairs." 

"It sounds like a good set-up. I'll pay for—" 

"No, no. Rare is the person who can indentify kvass by smell, rarer still the person who will ask for some. On the house, hmm, just this once." Sasha clicked her tongue and shook her braided head. "You can pay for the next one." 

"Alright." Raleigh's delighted by the husband and wife who run the store. "May I gift you something in return?" 

"You may," Aleksis acknowledged. 

Raleigh let go of the mug and suspended it with an absent-minded flick of his fingers. He shifted his weight back to both legs, frowning as he tapped his foot in concentration. His eyes lit up as he hit up on the perfect idea. He made movements with his hands, the alternating swirls and strokes into the air creating something as Raleigh's upper body practically bowed from the work. When he was done, Raleigh caught the marishka doll in his palms. 

"It's protection. The actual cause is up to you; protection against business competition, shop-lifting... That sort of thing." He held out the doll. Sasha cooed as she scooped it up and popped it open. The scent of chamomile drifted from Raleigh's creation as the spell swept around the shop and tugged at the brim of his pointed hat. 

"Can it do protection from physical damage?" 

"Sure, but it's limited." Raleigh took the cup back from the air and sipped at the warm liquid, the taste bringing back memories of the Baltic countries his Maman used to visit with him when he was little. "I'm gonna go shop but I'll be back up front soon." 

He selected a cart and tugged it around with one hand, expertly weaving in and out of the other shoppers with ease. His staff was propped up in the cart, the crystal glowing slightly due to his content mood. Produce was separated by a slight air barrier from the household necessities for a witch. Raleigh deliberated heavily over the chocolate and actually bounced on his toes when he saw the small green area for plants. Some were strictly decorative and seasonal and others were food-related. 

Tapping his chin in contemplation, he almost missed Stacker pausing to look with him. 

"Hello, neighbor," Mr. Pentecost greeted and Raleigh 'hmm'ed in reply. "Thinking about a garden?" 

"Hey. I'm trying to decide what can survive Washington's heavy rainfall... I might need magic to keep my poor plants alive." Raleigh sighed. "What do you think, Mr. Pentecost?" 

"Well, I know magic's good for a lot. A greenhouse wouldn't be out of place for the more fragile stuff, maybe," Stacker answered. "and before I forget... Thank you." 

"Huh?" 

"Ms. Mori is my daughter. You helped with her ryū problem." Mr. Pentecost clarified. 

"Oh. Right. We would've crossed paths eventually and I take my duties as resident witch seriously," Raleigh shrugged as he took a long drink of his kvass. "The Kaidonovskies are very nice." 

"They're good folks," Stacker confirmed as he joined Raleigh on his trip back to the front. "If you ever need anything, be sure to ask them. They'll get it for you and not upcharge for it." 

"I see Mr. Pentecost is trying to get you to open a store tab. First item is half-off. The rest? We can negotiate." Sasha murmured as she manned the till. 

"Sure. Where do I sign?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *Russian translations
> 
> Zdravstvuyte - Hello! 
> 
> Spasibo za teplyy priyem, - Thank you for the warm welcome,


	6. The Postmaster's Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~ 
> 
> Shiny new update and news! Chapter seven is in the works but I'd like to build up more material. Should I update the way I have been or would you all prefer a more consistent schedule? 
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> A few notes: 
> 
> **Meeps talks like this**
> 
> _Dryad talking; emphasis; letters_
> 
> "Dialogue here is English." 
> 
> ""Dryad or other magical creature"" 
> 
> «Usually foreign languages!»
> 
> «If Raleigh is speaking with these, it is French and he's either talking to himself or enchanted items.»

* * *

The ash dryad has turned into a small sapling by the time Raleigh made it back to the tall being. 

"Honorable ash, I have returned." 

_""Burdened with parcels and small family of mine. What do you plan on doing with them?""_

"Well, uh, protect them from too heavy of rainfall without blocking access to the sky and the ground if I can help it. I was wondering if you might be able to coax your tree into being protection and being fitted for spellglass?" 

_""Spellglass?""_

"Oh. Umm, it's glass that allows a certain amount of water through without harming the little ones and protects from storms and harsh elements." Raleigh explained as he was lifted up again, the patchy clouds dispersing with a natural wind.

* * *

The dryad coaxed its tree into growing into a living greenhouse without the spellglass. 

When Raleigh went out for the mail the next morning, he was surprised to find a large package labeled 'FRAGILE' and with no discernible signature or name on the box. He checked it for traps, drainage spells and everything he could think of before shrugging and floating the package inside of his house. 

Raleigh snapped his fingers so that the packaging tape popped off. He peered over the edge, his jaw dropping as he saw what was inside. 

Spellglass wasn't cheap. Raleigh knew that; to have this big of panes presented as a gift... He teared up as he lifted the first pane to assess the weight. A note was stuck to the glass. Raleigh peeled it off as he settled the glass back into it's foam cradle. 

**_'Dear Resident Witch,_ **

**_As you have chosen to permanently settle in the town of Issaquah, we extend a welcome to you. We have recieved word that you have already aided some of the residents. We offer thanks in the form of an object you mentioned would be useful to you. If this quantity is insufficient, please send notification to City Hall at once._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Mayorial Staff'_**

Raleigh summoned his chair to sit in with his first two fingers, his sudden weight causing the wood to creak. 

"Oh my goddess." He wheezed out before he started laughing a little hysterically. "I've just been gifted spellglass. Expensive as the seven hells, good-quality spellglass and they wanna know if I need _more_. This'll last me years." 

Yancy's magic swept through the house to investigate the spellglass and then curled around Raleigh like a warm, patchouli-scented hug. He stroked it and hugged back. 

"Thanks. I miss you, y'know. You'd laugh your ass off at this." 

The magic vibrated, the sensation similar to Yancy's laugh, harder and harder to remember as the years passed. 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh at the confused younger brother. Jerk." 

Yancy's magic brushed Raleigh's face and wandered back up the stairs to the still-spellbound body.

* * *

Raleigh got to work installing some of the spellglass, getting messy and dirt-covered as a result under the sunny weather, robe sleeves tied back a la Spirited Away to keep them out of the way. 

"Apothocary Becket?" 

He looked up, swiping across his brow and then groaned in dismay at the dirt streak he knew he most likely left. 

"Hey. Postmaster Gottlieb, right?" Raleigh looked over his client, noting the weight pressed against the cane and braced with the other leg. Fluffy brown hair led down to an angled face with sharp brown eyes and a lithe frame that definitely held more power than it showed, the exposed forearms corded with muscles. "Come in, come in." He gestured with his dirty hand, pointing out the gate in front of the slightly tamer yard. 

"Yes. Thank you." 

"Watch your step, the woodlings are curious." 

"I don't—Oh my. So that is a woodling." The teeny dryad-in-the-making spotted the cherry cane and hissed, it's tiny branches rattling out a threat. 

"Sa, sa, little ash. Back to your maker, please." He chided and it slunk off with a baleful look at the cane. "Sorry. My ash and oak dryads, uh, figured my lawn was the perfect spot to make woodlings in..." 

"I... see," Postmaster Gottlieb carefully picked across the path and up the porch stairs. 

"Through here and if you could take off your oxfords please?" Raleigh called from the mud-room sink where he was washing off the dirt in sluices of warm water. He dried his arms and face off with the hand towel and sent it floating to the laundry room. Looking down at his robes, he frowned but let it be. The Postmaster wouldn't expect Raleigh to change. 

"Of course." Gottlieb sat on the cushioned bench and toed off the wing-backed oxfords to reveal slender feet encased in olive drab wool socks. "May I keep my cane?" 

"Yeah. Do you have a pronoun you'd like for me to be using? Postmaster implies male but I wasn't sure." Raleigh absently asked as he drew sigils into the air for privacy and preference wards. He flicked his fingers and the tea set floated down easily. 

"Ah. Are all witches... like this?" Gottlieb settled into the high back seat, seemingly surprised by the plushness of the fabric. 

"I can tell when you're uncomfortable but that's kinda my job," he answered, holding out one hand for the Lapierre Grimoire. Raleigh frowned when the book refused to float over. «Stubborn book, move your ass. I need the herbal work in your pages.» When the Grimoire shuddered, Raleigh growled lowly in the back of his throat and plucked the book from the shelf. «Alright, what's the issue?» 

The Grimoire showed the sigil for privacy breach. Raleigh snapped up a view of his front gate and sure enough, there was someone trying to open it. 

"Is there something wrong?" 

"You were tailed, Postmaster. Short figure, glasses, umm, apparently ranting to my gate that you don't need magic to fix you." He managed without laughing at the sight of a furious man missing his gate because of the protection placed on the fence. 

" _Newton_..." Gottlieb gave a dejected sigh. "He is, unfortunately, my roommate. I informed him of my whereabouts merely as a matter of courtesy. Give me a moment to explain that this is a consultation." 

"Alright. Tea should be ready by the time you get back. Black, green, white or herbal?" Raleigh shrugged. 

"Black, please, and with a wedge of lemon should you have it," Gottlieb replied as their shoulders straightened. 

A short, almost violent-sounding argument ensued in under three minutes. Raleigh poked his head out of his door to see the small man stomp down the road, kicking a rock on the sidewalk that bounced off of Raleigh's Wards and hit the thigh of the foot that kicked the rock. 

Angry ranting followed the man down the street as Gottlieb shook their head. "To answer your question from earlier, I prefer they/them pronouns." 

"That's cool with me. Tea?" Raleigh held out the cup and left it floating with a tiny shield to keep it warm. 

"Of course," Gottlieb gently scooped the tea and plate set out of the air as they returned to the inside of Raleigh's cottage. "I have... an issue with chronic pain that modern non-magical medicine cannot fix. I was wondering if you had something to manage the pain?" 

"Well, it depends on the intensity of the pain, where it's located and the stress it creates on your body," Raleigh rattled off. "If you don't mind, I can pull up a diagnostic spell but it might hurt a little. You can tell me the symptoms yourself-"

"The diagnostic is fine. I can endure a little more pain if I can be mostly free of it altogether." Gottlieb answered with a small, reassuring smile. 

"Mm, alright." Raleigh drew sigils into the air, each a different color that he placed with care. "Ready?" 

"As I ever will be, I suppose," Gottlieb closed their eyes and inhaled. 

Raleigh pushed it through Gottlieb, their first name popping up as a result as well. He let the spell disperse with a wave of his hand through the work he'd just done. "Well, as you know, the knee is permanently damaged. The scarring can be reduced with a tincture and you'll have to come by for some serious stretching while it does it's work but I think infused ginger and catnip tea with an arnica lotion to start?" 

"What will that cost me?" 

"Ah, yes," Raleigh chews on his bottom lip as he thinks. "Nothing." 

"I... I don't understand." 

"Ah, well, nothing monetary. Listen, you provide a much-needed service. Payment is less of a payment and more of a trade. Is there a hobby you do?" He countered. 

"I suppose star-gazing..." Gottlieb murmured as they massaged their knee. 

"Perfect!" Raleigh grinned. "I _do_ need a chart of the local night sky. Do you think you can do that for me? You can drop it off with next week's appointment."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Inbetween cutting the spellglass, shaping it to the living ash and the influx of satisfied townsfolk, Raleigh barely had time to relax. So—after nearly three weeks of a busy schedule—he was finally relaxing in a lavender-rosemary bubble bath. He snuggled deeper into the bathtub, the cushioned sides and bottom allowing him to enjoy the circulating heat. 

His muscles and magic deserved the break, frankly, given that he'd been fielding not only people interested in his help but also curious townsfolk who wanted to see the inside of a witch's house to tell their friends that they'd been inside. 

Seeing as Wixen tended to keep secrets even after the big Reveal during the vicious Battle of Waterloo... Well, Raleigh couldn't blame them but they were still exhausting, especially if they meant well. 

Raleigh let his head thunk softly against the edge of the tub, happy to be lazy for once. He set a timer, hoping to relax some more when his attack cantrip yanked him from his bath. Raleigh just barely summoned a towel and his staff before he was teleported there, cursing soundly in French as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	7. The Curse of Yancy Becket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait but it gets really interesting from here, I promise! I'm building up more material so that you don't have to wait so long between updates.
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**_-KRACK-KOM!-_**

Raleigh landed, towel firmly secured and righteously pissed. 

A Kaiju cultist had turned a resident of Issaquah into a dragon with the last crackle of transformation magic fading even as Raleigh stood there dripping wet. 

The dragon promptly turned on the cultist, the great ivory teeth poised to bite when the cultist was dragged screaming to a blue void. It spat out a small Kaiju. The dragon—male—roared loud enough to shake the ground and frighten the Kaiju back into the void that Raleigh closed forcefully. 

"I'm sorry-?" The dragon nuzzled Raleigh's cheek as if reassuring him. "Hold on, lemme get up a translation spell. You should be able to talk to me and others now." 

_~Thank you. I didn't realize we'd gotten such a hunk of a wizard.~_ The purr made Raleigh flush as he looked down as his bare feet. 

"Huh? Oh! Damn attack cantrip yanked me outta my bath. I do apologize that this is your first impression of me..." Raleigh grumbled as he patted at his hair only to find a crown of soap and small bubbles. "Oh my goddesses...so embarrassing..." He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes briefly. «I'm _so_ changing that cantrip to _clothe_ me...»

 _~To be fair, it did look quite majestic.~_ The dragon pointed out. _~Tendo Choi, but I prefer Tendo. I run the local radio station but I think that might be a little hard shaped like this...~_ Now that Raleigh was really looking, the five claws were a dead giveaway. Tendo had somehow been turned into a species of celestial dragon—commonly known amongst the magical community as tianlong. 

"Ranger Raleigh Becket." He offered dryly. "Umm, I've got room at my cottage and I might be able to fix that. How do you feel about magical travel?"

* * *

Both of them land in the greenhouse, thankfully in the cleared space instead of on Raleigh's hard-earned sprouts. 

"Oof!" 

_~Oh. Is this your garden?~_ Tendo asked as he nosed at some of the teeny tiny sprouts protected by the spellglass. 

"Yeah. It's still small though." Raleigh answered as he summoned his sleepwear and snapped it on, dispelling the most of the water and soap from the bath. His hair was hopeless so he just let it be in it's natural state. "Come this way please." 

Tendo followed him into his cottage, gently scraping his large feet on the welcome mat in the exterior mudroom. _~I apologize for any dirt that I track in.~_

"You're a very large celestial dragon right now so I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't get it all off," Raleigh hummed as he summoned both the Lapierre and Becket Grimoires as well as his own personal Ranger Book of Shadows. "Do you remember any of the words?" 

_~Words? It was mostly doodled into the air.~_ came the response as Tendo sat down with his tail curling around his hind feet as his front claws gestured. 

"Can you draw any of them? It'll help turn you back if I know some of the sigils and Runes used to transform you. Uhh, this seems kind of invasive but did you catch anything as to why you were...?" Raleigh inquired delicately as he knew how to in this situation. 

_~That I did catch. Something about being better tribute than as a human, I think.~_ Tendo responded as he dipped one of his claws into the offered ink and drew on the paper Raleigh set on the kitchen flagstones. _~It was mostly 'mwahaha, I'm an evil minion of the Kaiju' sprinkled with 'The masters need a sacrifice.' Very disturbing.~_

"The Kaiju cultists are a pain in the ass. It's my job as a Ranger to technically capture them but there was nothing I could do in this case." He sighed as he watched Tendo draw out as many sigils as he could remember. 

Yancy's magic fluttered into the kitchen and tugged on Tendo's lush black mane. 

_~What was that?~_

"Magic. It belongs to my brother," Raleigh mentioned as he lifted the sigils from the paper after Tendo finished writing. "It's curious. I hope you don't mind." 

_~No, but why is it like that?~_ Tendo rumbled as the air around him heated up to a nice warmth. 

"Umm..." 

_~You don't have to tell me. I'm just curious, is all.~_

"It's kind of a long story." Raleigh confessed as he arranged the sigils for a transformation spell. Yancy's magic tugged the sigils around and showed Raleigh what was missing with glowing blue sigils. "Thanks, Yan." 

_~I've got a minute.~_ Tendo sarcastically motioned to all of him with the ink-stained claws. _~At least I think I do.~_

«Yeah, this is a clusterfuck.» Raleigh grumbled. "That cultist was a rank beginner and fu-messed up the basic spellwork... You'll be stuck until I can figure out a way to reverse it." 

_~You can say fuck. Not like there's anyone else aside from you, me and this magic that keeps petting me.~_ Tendo snorted and lightning shot out of his nose. Raleigh suspended the force and redirected it to a power sphere. _~Whoa! Sorry, didn't know I could do that...~_

"Petting you?" 

_~Mmhmm. It's nice, don't get me wrong, but it is mildly concerning.~_

«Yancy, quit being a creep.» Raleigh chided as he replaced the sigils in the correct order. Yancy's magic thwacked Raleigh on the back of his head and turned his Book of Shadows to the page of Yancy's curse, written in blood. 

_**With desperation do you fight**_  
_**How considerate of another's plight**_  
_**But your life is empty, in remission and cold**_  
_**Yet here you stand—**_  
_**Heart wreathed in gold**_

_**I curse you, I curse you, I curse you** _

_**You may be reunited with kin**_  
_**When royalty enters from within**_  
_**Spell-bound glass**_  
_**Lined with brass**_

_**I curse you, I curse you, I curse you** _

_**With gifts shall you be paid**_  
_**Should ye think of giving aid**_  
_**Though far worse**_  
_**Your kin too shall have this curse**_

_**I curse you, I curse you, I curse you** _

_**Oblivious to the love around**_  
_**Planted seeds that shall grow and rebound**_  
_**For one true love you shall miss**_  
_**All for want of a fairy tale kiss**_

"I... I don't understand." Raleigh leaned heavily on the counter as Yancy's magic made the second stanza glow. "Oh. OH! Tendo, you're dragon royalty!" 

_~I am?~_

"Long story short? Yes. Tianlong are celestial dragons and are considered friends of several Emperors, both past and present." Raleigh scrambled for a much older book. "Where are you, where are you... Ah-ha! So, umm, you are going to be stuck as a dragon for a while. Nothing more than a few months at least. I can get it to fade but it takes time." 

_~Let me guess, you need me for something while I'm still stuck as dragon royalty?~_ Tendo asked as he examined his claws, the thick whiskers floating as he looked Raleigh in the eye. 

"Only if you want to, Tendo, not because you have to," he hastily reassured. 

_~What is it?~_

"I need you to visit my brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	8. Geas Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait, folks, but at least it's up on a Friday? 
> 
> I'm letting you know in advance that pairings will eventually start to show up. Also, this is super indulgent fic and I'd love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

_~He's here?~_ Tendo huffed in surprise. 

"His name is Yancy and he's been under a curse for half a decade." Raleigh mentioned quietly. "I've tried everything I was ever taught and went looking for answers but the only clue I have is my brother's magic. It hasn't been this active in years..." 

_~Why do I get the feeling that I'm the first person you've told this to in Issaquah?~_ came the empathetic question. 

"You are but you're a part of it, somehow. All this time I thought I wasn't doing enough... I just wasn't in the right location." He responded as he scraped his hands through his hair and blew out a long breath. "Location is a huge part of spellwork." 

_~Really?~_

"It's the first thing they teach at school," Raleigh informed Tendo dryly. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Basic shit, the stuff you learn as a kid and don't really pay attention anymore. I think, maybe, that the curse is reversable." 

_~Huh. The more you know... Should I see him as I am right now?~_ Tendo asked. _~Will I even fit in your hallways?~_

"Let me put it this way; it's a cottage that belongs to not one but two decently powered Rangers. I'm sure the place won't mind bending a bit to fit dragon royalty, Tendo. Just ask." Raleigh laughed a bit as the doorways grew to fit Tendo's height without altering the size of the cottage in any way. 

_~Ah. Well then, time to go see... Yancy, was it?~_

"Yeah, Yancy." 

_~You're coming with.~_ Tendo's large, dark gaze dared Raleigh to argue.

* * *

Yancy looked the same as he had five years ago, eye still closed and the curse-work seared into his arm and face with a cold white glow. 

_~If he wasn't like this, where would you be?~_ Tendo murmured as he tucked himself into the accommodating room. 

"Probably where the Corps would send us. Rangers can be roving or permanent and since Yan 'n I are pretty decent, we'd be sent to the areas where they wouldn't normally accept magical help from anyone else." Raleigh answered with a shrug. "Hey, big brother." He reached through the barrier to brush Yancy's longer hair away from his forehead. Raleigh would have to cut it soon using normal scissors since the curse reacted badly to most magic spells that altered appearance. 

_~What's with the case?~_

"A barrier spell to protect him from aging and to keep him fairly clean. I can't wash or take care of him using magical means so everything is by hand or machine when I take care of him." Raleigh quietly replied. "It's... not easy." 

_~I bet. Alison's the same way.~_

"Alison?" 

_~My wife. She dropped into a coma after a horrible accident five years ago. Her ex-boyfriend was driving the car that hit her._ Tendo's ivory teeth were bared again, this time at someone unseen. _~She didn't deserve to get hurt. He was... he was aiming for me in the passenger side when she swerved the car and it spun on a patch of ice.~_

"I take it that he's serving time now?" 

_~Let's just say that he's serving time. A lot of it.~_ came the rumbled response. _~Wait, didn't that book mention that whatever it was caught you too?~_

Raleigh blinked before he rolled up his sleeves to check for curse strands and now that he was in Yancy's presence, they lit up as if Raleigh had been burnt. "By Mathwy's Staff..." He watched as the glowing strands covered nearly half of his body. "That would explain why I can still understand him after all of these years. Who the hell casts a kith-curse for **_fun_**?!" 

_~Kith-curse?~_

"It targets those who are family by blood. Gimme a moment," Raleigh supplied darkly as he pulled out his reinforced cell. "Jazzy, c'mon, c'mon... Jazzy, that asshole cast a kith-curse." 

""He what?! I've been exploding my arrays because of that upsurge."" 

"Our magic is trying to find a way out and it's doing it in every way it can. If he wasn't already under a geas I'd kill the bastard." Raleigh agreed coldly. "I'm sorry Jazz. It turns out it's reversable, at least; I'm finally in the right location and I've found a piece that unlocked a good chunk of it." 

""Good luck, Rals."" 

"Yeah, I get the feeling that I'm gonna need it." He sighed. "Bye Jazz." 

""Bye Rals."" 

The click of his flip-phone brought him back to Tendo's worried look. "Listen, I know you're caught up in all of this and I'm sorry. Ask as many questions as you think I can answer." 

_~Why are kith-curses so bad? What's a geas? Also, my stomach has been gurgling something awful since I got turned into a dragon.~_ Tendo admitted finally. 

"You're probably hungry. I'll feed you and answer your questions at the same time." Raleigh reassured. "I'm also pretty sure tianlong can drink really strong tea." 

_~... How'd you know about my coffee habit?~_ Tendo questioned as he sat back in the kitchen, Raleigh cleaning off the ink Tendo had tracked through the cottage as Yancy's magic filled the kettle with water and set it in the stove gently, the clack of metal-on-metal loud in the silence of the kitchen. 

"Yancy gave me a diagnostics spell. Your caffeine intake was unusually high so I figured you drank a lot. I've known tianlong who drink their tea really dark and really bitter so I'm questioning whether or not they can't drink coffee or haven't had the time to go get coffee. You'd be worshipped in some places." Raleigh hummed as he pulled out deer, pork and thick, raw chunks of beef. "Your stomach won't accept anything but meat when it comes to food though." 

_~That's fine. Nothing's looked or smelled this appetizing anyway.~_ Tendo projected as he dug into the enormous pile, his teeth shearing effortlessly through the meat. 

"Kith-spells trap magic within a certain bloodline, which means direct relatives with the same blood mix. So only Jazzy and I got hit. It's why I've been using my magic so carelessly. It builds and builds when it's trapped like this so I have to expel it in ways I wouldn't normally use it." He explained as he fixed himself a sandwich and allowed Yancy's magic to drape over his shoulders in a condensed form of glowing galaxy colors. 

"A geas... I suppose you'd call it magical prison. It judges all of the spells cast over the witch's lifetime. If the spells are evil or malicious in intent, an equivalent punishment is inflicted. Seeing as how the one who got my brother was a very bad warlock... He'll be punished ten times over for the spell he cast last. You can't break a geas, only bend the punishments to be less harmful." 

_~What was his name?~_

"The Precusor. Messed with places he wasn't supposed to go and got caught by the Kaiju before breaking out and generally being a bastard." Raleigh huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> My Tumblr's bamfcoyotetango if you all want to ask questions!


	9. The Mystery of Chuck Hansen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I haven't updated this in forever! I've moved the update to Wednesday. The Muses have returned so have no fear, I'll be posting this again~ 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The next morning brought with it a knock on his door. 

"Ranger Becket, our radio host has gone missing and no one can find him." Mr. Pentecost gravely announced as Chuck peered around Raleigh's neighbor. 

"I have him. A Kaiju cultist cast a transformation spell on him. He's currently a 20ft celestial dragon eating breakfast. You, uh, wanna join us? See for yourself that he's okay?" Raleigh used his thumb to point back at the cottage and Mr. Pentecost nodded. 

Chuck flushed but nodded too. There was a new basket in his hands, this one with only a solid blue ribbon and a thick cloth tied around the handle. "These're for you." 

"Oh. Thank you." Raleigh accepted the basket and watched as Chuck's face reddened even further. Was Chuck alright? "Are you okay?" 

"'Mfine." Chuck rubbed at his nose and kicked off his boots in the mud room, waiting for Raleigh and Mr. Pentecost to come inside. 

_~Good morning! Oh. Right. Morning announcements went unsaid, I'm guessing?~_ Tendo greeted Mr. Pentecost easily and huffed at Chuck trying to settle gingerly in a chair that wasn't occupied by Tendo's tail. 

"We do have a system in place, Mr. Choi. Kitty did your usual announcements and may end up a secondary host before your issue is cleared up by Ranger Becket." Mr. Pentecost replied. 

_~We're working on that. I'm so proud of Kitty! It's about time her wise-cracking got on air.~_ Tendo sounded pleased even as he licked his palm and wiped the blood off of his face like an oversized cat. _~Did everything else go easy?~_

"It did. Dad says that if you're alright with it, we'll make Kitty full time for now. You'd be on paid sick leave 'til you're you again." Chuck added as he looked up from his phone. 

_~Thank him for me, will you?~_ Tendo yawned, curling around Raleigh's largest mug and drinking black tea through a straw. 

"I will." Chuck's cheeks were still faintly pink but nothing like they'd been on his doorstep. 

Mr. Pentecost looked between him and Chuck, one brow raised as he seemed to figure something out. "Mr. Choi, may I speak with you regarding details of how long it might take to cure you?" 

_~Yes, you definitely can. Raleigh has an absolutely lovely garden where we can talk.~_ Tendo agreed a little too quickly. 

Raleigh yawned, stretched and watched in confusion as Chuck turned bright red again. 

"Are you really alright? Here, let me take your temperature-" He asked and Chuck squeaked as he placed the backs of his fingers against Chuck's reddened forehead. "Hmm. No, normal temp. You're allergic to something in my cleaning supplies, aren't you?" 

"Nope! No, I'm fine. It was nice seeing ya, Raleigh." Chuck fled, leaving Raleigh to look after him in a state of confusion. 

"What just happened?" He asked his brother's magic and watched as it tangled itself into knots that symbolized laughter. "I hope he's okay..."

* * *

Raleigh worked on a way to free Tendo of the cultist's curse and finally Warded Issaquah in a magical barrier. 

He still couldn't figure out what had happened the morning after he'd found Tendo or why Chuck had been so nervous. 

In the middle of making a potion, his phone rang and he summoned it to him, pinning it between his shoulder and his cheek. "Hello." 

_""Hello, Ranger Becket. My name is Basil and I'm calling from the Ranger Location Offices in Washington. May I have a moment of your time?""_

"Ah. Umm, I'll have to put you on speaker; I'm in the middle of a delicate brew here. D'you mind?" Raleigh asked as he carefully sliced ginger paper-thin before adding it to the potion, watching as it went from a dusky grey to a light, swirling lavender. 

_""Of course, Ranger Becket.""_ Raleigh flicked the phone into floating and pressed the button for speaker. _""May I speak now?""_

"Go ahead, Basil." He replied as he slowly dipped in onion slices into the lavender mix. 

_""We've got some applications to reside in Issaquah from other Rangers. As the city's primary resident Wixen, we're obligated to inform you that others have asked to come to your city.""_ Basil said and paused as though waiting for yelling to start. _""Ranger Becket?""_

Raleigh finished off the potion with a sprig of rosemary. He decanted it into large vials and wrote with his quill; 'Pain-relief Solution.' 

"Mm, I see. Are they on their way or do I get a say-so on who lives in the city I live in?" He questioned lightly as he motioned for the the vials to tuck themselves into his kit and his stall outside of the Kaidonovsky Grocery & Bar. 

_""Ranger pair Lightcap and D'onofrio as well as Ranger pair Jessop and Jessop have put in a roving and permanent application, respectfully.""_ Basil responded hesitantly. _""Ranger Sevier already has a roving permit and...""_

"She's got friends here already, namely my neighbor Mr. Pentecost and the Mayor Hansen. I'm well aware." Raleigh chuckled as he started another potion, this one with dried flowers and charged stones already waiting in much smaller vials. "I welcome both pairs but warn them that the city has a Ward and they'll have to knock on it for me to let them in." 

_""You don't want to know affiliations, Ranger Becket?""_

"Let me rephrase; I have a ley-line Ward and the ability to tap into said ley-line if necessary." Raleigh mentioned. "I think I can keep out two Ranger pairs with it." 

_""Oh. Well then, you should expect the Ranger pairs within the month.""_ Basil replied. _""I hope you enjoy the rest of your day, Ranger Becket.""_

"You too Basil. Bye." With that, he hung up and reached for his Ranger Book of Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
